The Great Caravan Heist
Due to adventurers not showing up on time at the set meeting place. The two Elves, Soji and I (Elduin Elacirin the 4th) were paired with the highly experienced adventurer Ormesh. A small rock gnome, DO NOT underestimate him because of his size. We set out with the mission to ’acquire’ a caravan shipment and bring it back unspoilt. After several days of uneventful travel, I was beginning to become restless, we had not talked to each other for three whole days, How long could this silence last? Not for long as in a couple of hours’ time we came across a very ragged man; Clothes torn, ragged hair and very short of breath. He demands to know who we are as he shakily gets to his feet in an attempt to prepare himself for a fight. "We are from the adventurer’s guild" Ormesh declares. The man collapses to the ground "Thank the lord, your adventurers, please help me, they are coming!". We pressure the man for more information and learn that he was attacked by bandits and they could be arriving any minute! Before we could steel ourselves for battle an arrow shot out of the woods straight into his knee killing him instantly. As we run to position ourselves I yell, "By the way I am not sure why we didn't discuss this beforehand but where does your expertise lie?". "I'm a monk" Came Soji's very muffled voice from behind the heavy tree cover. "Wild mage Sorcerer" Ormesh replies. Out of some unknown instinct I back away 15 feet before answering, "Draconic Sorcerer".(edited) The fighting was intense, we were surrounded on all sides by numerous bandits. Soji goes toe to toe with the bandit leader, taking and dealing blow after blow. While Ormesh and I back to back burn the entire forest to the ground. Sweaty and hot from the rising flames I wipe my brow to see Soji knocked 50ft into the air as the leader swings his mighty axe. The situation was dire as the leader starts to buildup speed and charges towards us at speeds most men will never reach. As I run to reposition for a better angle of attack. Ormesh calmly turns around and produces the largest ball of fire I had ever seen, and incinerates the bandit leader to ash. We gather our wounded monk and find that the man who was shot actually was alive so we helped him come to consciousness and then continued our journey leaving the ash covered forest behind. On our way we find the Bandits camp, here might just be the information we are looking for to find out where the caravan makes its journey. Suddenly a small girl in a red cloak rushes towards us from the direction we just came “Objective Found” a monotone voice comes form under the hood. I ready my firebolt prepared to strike this strange creature back to where it once came. Ormesh calm as always replies ”Nice of you to show up”. “Sorry, was late, here now, requesting Objective”. I drop my firebolt and look around at everyone who are not concerned that she is some sort of construct. We inform her of our current objective and make a plan of action to sneakily infiltrate the camp. Ormesh and I, the fire bros stood ready to create a large bonfire to cause a commotion inside the camp. While Soji and our new party member Paradigm-3. Were charged with sneaking into the camp, we waited a minute, assuming they were successful and I silently case bonfire on a nearby pile of palisades. The Bandit leader, a women who was playing with fire in her hand, assumed she had set the pile a light. The camp panicked and started fetching buckets to put of the blazing inferno. This was going as my plan predicted. 12 more bandits ran out of nowhere to help, as while we were unaware Soji had discovered a nearby bandit camp in the distance, who we had drawn over to us instead. Luckily Paradigm-3 had already stolen the entire tent which fortunately had inside the information we needed to find the caravan. We reach the location and set up a road block with a fallen tree. While lying in wait I ask, “does anyone happen to have a 50gp diamond” no one did. The caravan comes into view and stopped before the roadblock. Paradigm and Ormesh sniped away at the drivers in the cart from a distance. While Soji releases his monk strength to pummel the hired protection inside the cart. I activate mirror image which confuses the bodyguards and allows Soji to get in more hits unhindered. After defeating the guards, Ormesh convinces the drivers to drive us in the cart and treasure back to the city. Victorious we are allowed to split our treasure out of the good grace of a tall haughty elven women. However she takes the horse and cart, Leaving us without a sick ride.